Seme Dreams
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: *Mentions of SPOILER Chapter 597* Sequel to 'Fan Girl Dreams'. The trio reads Shonen JUMP and this time, Mihawk dreams. Fluff MihawkxZoro.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Mihawk usually bought food and drinks for himself, so the amount of food decreased rapidly since Zoro and Perona started living in his castle. When one day when he entered to find that the storage room was half empty he needed to call someone. With the help of some Marines, large cargo boxes of food arrived in that day. Along with the order of food he also asked them to buy the newest release of SHONEN Jump. Last time when he asked, they brought back a two week old magazine and the master swordsman was not in a particularly good mood for that whole week. Since then, the Marines were extra careful buying the up-to-date magazine.

All of the Marines laid all of the food in the middle of the storage room. Once they have finished their jobs, the soldiers hastily returned back to the ship.

Mihawk frowned, "I guess they're telling us to put it away."

When Mihawk sliced open one of the many cargo boxes three fat SHONEN Jump magazines tumbled down the food mountain. While he checked to make sure they bought what he wanted, he handed Zoro and Perona their own copy of the magazine. Thanking him, the happy ghost princess skipped back onto the couch to read. Zoro put his copy on the shelf close to the doorway.

Zoro then agreed to help Mihawk put away the stuff and together they cut up the boxes and put the food in their respectful places. Zoro was just glad that Perona wasn't following around. The young swordsman pulled out some food supplies from the large package. He awed, "Wow, I've never seen this hunk of meat before..."

"It's from a rare beast uncommon around these parts. It tastes better than the Watery Meat from Water 7."

Zoro hummed at the thought of eating this scrumptious meat. If only he had some better recipes to make this meat tastes a whole lot better.

Meanwhile, Perona was back at the lounging room reading the wonderful magazine. She grinned like a child who has gotten candy as she was taking her sweet time admiring Zoro, on his hands and knees, asking Mihawk to teach him the sword. The ghost princess sighed contently, placing a hand over her cheek, "Aw, the view is perfect!" She turned over the next few pages and took about five minutes on every single page until Mihawk told Perona to tend Zoro's wounds. The whole time she sighed and wondered if she could steal Zoro's magazine to clip out her favorite scenes.

When Mihawk and Zoro returned they were first welcomed with a flash from her notorious Den Den Mushi camera. Perona set the snail on the table and reached out for her magazine. She flipped open to one of that pages and stabbed her finger on a panel, "Mihawk, you're laughing!"

"What?_!_" Zoro's eyes widened. He left Mihawk's side and ran up to Perona, "Where?"

"No! Look at your own!" Perona screamed as Zoro ripped the magazine from her hands and found the page.

"I forgot it in the storage...Hey, he is laughing."

The master swordsman frowned, "That sounds like I don't laugh often."

"Because you don't." Zoro glanced up for a second before returning to the page, "You're handsome here."

"Isn't he?" Perona squealed. The ghost princess waved a hand at Mihawk who still stood at the doorway, "There is a really cute picture of a smiling Zoro too!"

"Hou, I would like to see that."

"What? No way!" Zoro dropped his mouth, "Where?"

"When Mihawk agreed to train you." Perona grinned sadistically, "It's really cute." She emphasized on the word 'cute.'

Now Zoro was fighting to not let Mihawk read or see the magazine. Fan girl aura blossoming, Perona took multiple shots as Mihawk and Zoro wrestled on the couch with Perona's SHONEN Jump. Eventually, with one of his hands secured Zoro's wrists and pulled them up over his head and the magazine sprawled open on Zoro's torso Mihawk was able to see what Perona was talking about.

"You do look cute."

"Shut up and let go of me!"

"No." Mihawk suddenly leaned over, hovering over Zoro. He raised a brow, "Actually, you look cuter in this position."

"Oh god! Not now Hawk Eyes!" Zoro was frantically shaking his head-that was all he could do since his signature facepalm was impossible at the moment. "I'm not in the mood!"

"Yes please!" Perona brought up a chair facing the pair. Her whole body was twitching in excitement.

"I said no!" Zoro used all of his power to wring his hands free _and_ kick Mihawk off of him. He failed halfway-meaning that Mihawk deliberately moved out before the young swordsman started thrashing. So, Zoro fell off the couch with a loud thud. Perona's booing came right after.

Zoro stomped off to the kitchen and after twenty minutes he returned with both his and Mihawk's SHONEN Jump. Their adrenaline gone, all three sat together on the couch, side by side. Mihawk was on the right side so he could rest his elbow, Zoro sat next to him, and Perona had the other side of the armrest.

Mihawk was the first to finish reading. He was normally not the type to read these kinds of genres-except ONE PIECE-so without reading it twice he closed the magazine and set it on his lap. His elbows rested on his knees and his fingers intertwined he made a low hum like sound, "So..." he started, "You are going to stay here for two years?"

There was a spark of anger in Zoro's eyes and he slammed the book, "I didn't read that part yet!"

"You are a slow reader." Mihawk frowned, "Besides, _you_ said this line so you should have some idea." Ignoring Zoro's curses he quietly waited until both of the children finished reading their magazines before he spilled out any more beans. Perona, for some reason, took her sweet time reading.

When she had set down her magazine and had this most wonderful expression in the world, Mihawk continued, "So...two years..."

"With just the three of us." Zoro added. He sighed, "I am going to miss those guys."

"'Just the three of us.' Doesn't it have a ring to it?" Perona grinned. She leaned down to look at the swordsmen, "So, what are you going to do for those two years?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow, "Ah? Of course I'm going to train with his help." He pointed a thumb at Mihawk. The master swordsman seemed to not hear his comment. For some reason, he was staring down at the ground, arms crossed, and was deep in thought. Zoro shrugged and turned to Perona, "Since two years is going to pass...I'm going to be twenty-one...how old are you?"

Perona gasped and slapped him across the face, "How dare you ask for my age!" She screamed in her shrilling voice.

Zoro plugged his ear; he was more worried of his auditory organs than the hand mark on his face, "I thought it was only for weight!"

"Same thing, you indecent idiot!"

Zoro and Perona's arguments were not reaching into Mihawk's ears. He had thoughts swimming around in his head: pretty thoughts, elegant thoughts but mainly the thought that he and Roronoa Zoro are going to be together for two straight years. Of course, a tenth of the thought was the types of training he was going to teach the boy but the ninety percent was something completely tangent.

Two years together with Roronoa Zoro and him. Yes, he had disregarded Perona out of the picture. Two years...of marriage life. He could see it clearly.

The sweet gentle sounds of birds awake him from his sleep. Mihawk arose and opened the windows to listen to the euphony of the birds and let the cool air filter throughout the room. He slipped out of his night gown and into some light clothes and headed to the kitchen where he knew his wife was preparing breakfast.

Entering the kitchen he could smell the delicious aroma of breakfast. Scrambled eggs sizzling in the hot frying pan, freshly brewed coffee already made, and the soft ring of the toaster as the golden brown bread peeked out, revealing its beautiful tan color. The rays of the sun shone through the open windows in a soft golden light.

Standing in the kitchen stood Zoro, deftly controlling all of the food without any problems. He was wearing the lacey white apron Mihawk had bought for him as a wedding gift. The sound of footsteps alerted Zoro and he spun around. He grinned in the most gorgeous and heart melting way possible.

"Good morning honey."

"Ah, good morning darling." Mihawk approached and kissed Zoro in the lips, "Thank you as always."

"Oi. Why are you smiling like that?" Unfortunately, Zoro's blatant voice awoken from his reverie and the master swordsman looked at the 'reality' Zoro. The expressionless look. The frown. His manners in speech (Oi instead of honey). Although Zoro was borrowing Mihawk's clothes it didn't have that luscious look to it.

Mihawk nodded, "Yes, in two years..."

"-in two years?" Zoro and Perona repeated at the same time.

"Roronoa Zoro, I am going to train you to be the greatest wife in the world."

Zoro suddenly had this deadpanned look-or rather it looked as if someone hit him in the face with a pan. He had a grin but it was forced. His body was trembling, holding any thoughts of punching this perverted old man. If he did punch him, Mihawk might easily change his mind about training him...but right now...

"WHO SAID I WANTED TO BE THE GREATEST WIFE?_!_"

**The End**


End file.
